Different Now
by loud and proud
Summary: about 8 years after graduation I can say I am trulyhappy. I realize I'm not perfect but I'm definetly good at what I do. Now everything was going great. it really was..that is untill I saw him standing there...


Chapter 1  
  
"Who's the bitch now?" I joked with my co-worker, Sarah.  
"I know, I know, I just couldn't help myself!" she replied. Typical Sarah. Sarah and I knew each other well considering we worked together for about 7 years. You see, I moved out of that rat's nest of a town called London (and also Hogsmade) about, as I said, before like 7 years ago. I couldn't take it anymore. The war was won but so many people died. I moved into a flat with Harry and Ron but let's just leave it at.  
"Well" , I started, "She did start it"  
"Yeah She shouldn't have been thinking I wouldn't notice her sneaking around my office, house and not to mention boyfriend."  
Sarah and I are both top of the line New York City Aurors. And when I say top of the line I mean it. We are the ones who tell all the other aurors what to do. Even get to tell aurors in other states and countries when to stand down and what to do. I love it. See I probably wouldn't be able to do that in England.  
"Yeah, I mean she should know by now we are the big and bad S and H. You can't get anything by us." I kidded.  
"Hell yeah! Let's to drink to that!" I laughed and we both raised our margaritas and drank. If you didn't catch it yet, we're at this new hip exclusive club in NYC something called like the 9teenth or something. I don't really pay attention. And Of course we were talking about our newest found culprit in some highly illegal magical incantations of destruction. She was actually a spy but Sarah and I recognized that quickly. As I said before, we are extremely good and smart at what we do. I have yet to lose with anything related to my job. Neither had Sarah that's why we are the heads of the Organization and not to mention best friends.  
"So, what's this about you leaving me for a month?" Sarah said  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I have to go to Los Angeles for some big meeting to discuss world problems and such. Not fun. But you know if you want to take my place..."  
"NO! That's okay. I'll miss you though girl!" and she then turned, got up and hugged me.  
"Aww, I'll miss you too" See Sarah can be so sweet sometimes. Sometimes  
"You know, you're so different from when I first met you." yup that's nothing far from the damn truth.  
"I know, I used to be so tight and cocky and well you know how I was since you were there" I laughed  
"Yeah but you really did change. When we first met you had strict rules and no fun. Plus that totally weird accent." We both laughed because it was the truth.  
"I know! There was a lot going in my life at the time though. But I'm so happy I came to New York. Despite what people say, New Yorkers aren't that bad"  
"Yes they are, you just met the nicer ones!"  
"Nicer ones? What are you talking about?"  
"Ha Ha. Very funny Granger."  
"Yeah, I know" This is what I love about our friendship. We are both girls and totally understand each other. It's really just what I needed. Plus the penthouse on Park Ave that we share isn't bad either.  
"So when do you leave?"  
"Oh so now you want me gone?"  
"Uh duh." We laughed.  
"I know, Sarah, its okay I won't get mad if your newest boy toy spends the month at the pent."  
"He is not a boy toy. His name is Brice. And, AND he is a stock broker on Wall Street."  
"Whoa, going for guys actually not interested in your money, that's a leap there. I'm so proud of you!" I pretended to wipe tears from my eyes.  
"Shut up! I really like him and he surprisingly isn't some nerd"  
"Well I am really happy for you then Sarah"  
"I know, so how's you and David?"  
"Umm... We broke up. He was cheating on me and how, I would rather not say"  
"What!" She looked so mad. She almost smashed her margarita glass. Opps, did I forgot to tell her.  
"Yeah well it was going down hill anyway and it really doesn't matter because surprisingly I felt relieved that I didn't have to make up some bullshit excuse to dump him"  
"And persay, when did this all happen?"  
"Um yesterday..."  
"I cannot believe you didn't tell me! You know we would have gone drinking yesterday then!"  
"Sorry I just needed to think"  
"Yeah I know you and thinking. It's like your credit card, always being used."  
"Ha-Ha. Not Funny."  
"Yes it is, anyway are you leaving tomorrow?"  
"Unfortunately"  
"Well, we better drink up girl!" and that was pretty much the last thing I remember, except, of course ordering more drinks.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
What the hell is that ringing? Oh right. Plane leaves in.....about 5 hours. Better get up.  
The first thing I did was turn that annoying sound off. God that drives me crazy. Then I got a shower, packed, got dressed and did my hair. Then looked to make sure everything I needed was taken, I left a good-bye- girl-I'll-miss-you note for Sarah. I took one more glance in the mirror, my hair was now in the cutest ringlets to my shoulder and since I was tall I grew to love my figure. Hey, 5'8 isn't bad for a girl. I added some copper- pinkish blush, eyeliner and mascara. Hey I looked pretty good for a 25 year old.  
I got at the airport at 9am sharp. Which is really good considering my flight leaves in 1 and a half hours.  
By 10:30am I was on the plane and ready for a month of LA. And meetings.  
It was about a 6-7 hour flight by I got there at around 1:30 because of the time difference. In case you're wondering why I did not just apparate to LA, It is not that simple. Since I am like head of Aurors I have to be safe and since once I was practically apprated to Thailand (NOT on my freewill) I think flying is the safer way.  
At around 2 o' clock I was at my hotel and unpacked. I decided to take a walk. I went out of the hotel lobby and saw a really comfy coffee shop that offered books, poetry and espresso. How could I resist. I may have changed but my love for book has not.  
I walked inside and ordered a black coffee and 3 sugars. I paid for and walked around. Yes, I was right, very comfy indeed. I picked up some picks and sat down on a hugged leather cushiony chair. After about 30 minutes, I got up and looked around some more. I noticed some back shelves not very friendly-looking that said on the top "Restricted". How could resist?  
There turned out to be simple spell books of magic. Hmm, I thought. These better have an allusion charm on them for muggles or I might have to report them. Report them? Did I just think that? God I'm turning to Judge Judy or something.  
But then I noticed someone else standing the sun setting light about a row back, I started to speak but he noticed me and beat me to it.  
"Well I certainly did not expect to see you here" he said as he stepped towards me.  
And as he was coming closer I recognize him. Someone I was hopping not to see for another 50 years –at least. So I looked up at him and said "Oh you didn't. Well coming from a guy who probably lives in the same old flat in the same old town I don't see why not, Harry Potter"  
  
Please r&r I only take corrective criticism so watch what you say. Thanks ( 


End file.
